


Chocolate

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm not sorry tho, M/M, Valentine's Day, a bad joke, it's really awkward, like really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hi, too much fluff, I know, also, I have a thing for old music and the movie Ghost, hope you liked it! You can come and yell at me for writing stuff too sweeton my tumblr.





	Chocolate

Dean stares at the heart-shaped box of chocolates Cas is handing him, his cheeks are red and Dean tries really hard to ignore how cute the angel looks right now. There is even one of those silly valentines day cards on top of the box, 'you are my significant otter' it says, and it has two otters drawn in it. Oh god, could Cas get any more adorable?

Cas stares hopeful at him, and Dean takes the box.

“Happy Valentines Day, Dean!” Dean smiles and he has to ask, because he really needs to be sure if Cas understands.

“Uh, Cas, thank you but, I just, you really,” how can he say this? “You know what this whole day is all about, right?”

“Love.” Cas answers. Dean nods.” I know what I’m doing Dean.” Dean heart seems to want to jump right out his chest. Cas stares at him. “It's a day to celebrate love, not the brotherly kind of love, of course.” Yeah right, he clearly knows what he is doing.

“Where you going to ask me on a date?” He jokes weakly, mostly trying to delay the ' let's talk about what we feel for each other’ moment he sees coming. Cas looks down again, even redder than before, not like Dean can't say he is blushing too right now.

“Well, yes. I know today is a special day to do something romantic with the one person you love most.” Dean is going to hyperventilate, Cas loves him? Cas just told him he loves him. Cas loves him! ”I thought that maybe we could go out, to watch a movie or have dinner.” He suddenly sounds scared, what if Dean doesn't want any of that with him? What if he doesn't feel the same way Cas do? All his doubts are gone soon thought, as Dean gets up from his chair and smiles widely at him.

“Let me go take a shower and then we can leave for that date.”

* * *

Dean used to think dating his best friend was going to be the most awkward thing ever, if he ever decided to give that step forwards, of course. He was wrong, this isn't awkward or weird, this is great, they have known each other for years, so there aren't uncomfortable moments of silence or asks you shouldn't ask. There are only laughs, hours of conversation, and hand holding in the middle of the table, sharing pie and dancing when the jukebox at the 50’s style dinner plays such a great classic as Unchained Melody.

Cas is still humming the song when they get back to the bunker.

“I had a really great time, Cas. You are a gentleman.” He feels like a teenager with a big crush waiting for his first kiss. But, yeah he has a big crush and yes, he is waiting for the kiss to finish this great date.

“I’m glad you did Dean, I had a good time too.” They stand close to each other, looking everywhere but at the other. That's when Cas sees it, on top of the library table.

“You didn't try the chocolates I gave you.” He starts rambling.” The man at the store told me they were good and really sweet, I don't know because I only taste molecules so I really hope you like them.” Dean glances at him amused, he opens the box and picks one, they are great. He shallows and walks towards Cas.

“ They are great, really sweet yes, but I bet I know something that is sweeter than them.” Cas doesn't seem to get It, not until Dean is in his space and slowly kissing him, his tongue peaking out to trace Cas’ bottom lip.” Yes, I was right.” Cas smiles shyly, playfully shoving at Dean’s shoulder.

“ I would love to do this again.”

“ The kiss or the date?” 

“ Both, Dean.” Dean touches his face gently, “ but I want to do one of them more than the other right no w.” This time around he is the one to start the kiss, thinking about how much he loves Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, too much fluff, I know, also, I have a thing for old music and the movie Ghost, hope you liked it! You can come and yell at me for writing stuff too sweet on my tumblr.


End file.
